


Cuddles & Kisses

by carrotcaketxt



Category: TXT (Korea Band), 투모로우바이투게더
Genre: Cuddles, Dom-Hueningkai, Jesus needed, M/M, Mile-high, One Shot, Raw - Freeform, Silkly Pajamas, Smut, Sub-Taehyun, Underage - Freeform, first-time, shower
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-12 11:05:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19569436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carrotcaketxt/pseuds/carrotcaketxt
Summary: Tomorrow X Together were on their way to KCON NY.





	Cuddles & Kisses

“Ready hyung?” Hueningkai said before locking arms with Taehyun and walking out of the transport vehicle at Incheon International Airport.

  
It was around 8 pm, so walking out and being blasted by cameras hurt their eyes. Taehyun was wearing a TXT oversized sweatshirt. Today the dress code was relaxed as a reward for working so hard since debut. Hueningkai was locked in arms with Mr.Kang until they went on the plane. They rented a small passenger plane to carry everyone over. Included for each member was a cubical that had basic amenities, a small 11 inch television, and a chair that reclines into a bed. During the rest of the daylight they left the doors open and sat together in the other part of the cabin, but now it was becoming the witching hours.

  
Kai went to bed after taking a quick shower. His cubicle had lights and he looked at one for a while until he realized that an hour has passed. He thought that all the hyungs were asleep so he got up and walked to take some sleeping pills. While up, he glanced over the top to see Taehyun reading an English entertainment book that he got during the U.S. Showcases. He knocks at the door.

  
“Taehyunie, are you awake? I can’t sleep.”

  
Shuffles were heard on the other side of the door as Taehyun reached to open and allow access for Kamal.

  
“You need to get lots of sleep for the schedule; so you can stay in here if you want.”

  
Sharing would be difficult, but back in the trainee days two would share a queen bed, so it wasn't bad. Kai really likes to cuddle, and snuggled up to Tae while sleeping. Dang it huening, why do you have to be to fucking irrisitable”. He knew everything would have to wait till after Kcon.

  
The boys shared two rooms and for the two nights that they were there it got switched daily. Going back they took another plane that had rooms that locked with a small bed. It was more closed off than before and there were locks on the door.

  
Kamal was saying goodnight to all the members before he landed at Taehyun’ room.

  
“Night hyung” Kai said as he scratched his head before rubbing his eyes.

  
Taehyun walked to the door before grabbing the younger and pulling him inside the room. Huening was shocked, but didn’t express that. Taehyun held the younger’s face in his hands before he spoke.

  
“Sorry-”

  
Hueningkai broke his sentence with his lips. Taehyun moved his hand you pull on Kai’s waist and pulled him closer. Kai asked for entrance and slowly explored his hyung’s mouth. It was heating up making the room hot with passion as they continued, moving closer. Their bodies pushed up against the wall. Tae’s hand moved onto Kai’s ass and gently pinched it.

  
“Wanna join the mile-high club” Taehyun asked as he broke the kiss.

  
Hueningkai nodded and quietly was pulled onto the bed. He made his way on top of Taehyun and began to take off his silk pajama shirt. The whole time their mouths didn’t leave each other. Hueningkai was only 16, but he knew what he wanted. Stripping down he rubbed his hand over the boxers that the elder wore. As a tease he gently tapped the bulge that was present. Kamal was a virgin, but only wanted to lose it to Taehyun. Taehyun only done it with a girl. Stripped of all coverings Kai ran his tongue on Tae’s collarbones making the elder moan. Kai could feel his dick getting harder as he kissed Taehyun while moving his hand. Those fingers danced down to his thigh. A soon as Kang closed his eyes Kai grabbed his member it was quick and made him jump. His fingers grabbed and slowly moved it. Back and forth, the friction driving Tae crazy. Hueningkai guessed that it was time and put his bare dick inside Taehyun. It hurt so much that he started to cry.

  
“Hyung you ok?”

  
He nodded and Kai continued. Oh did it feel so good, but way too good. He felt fantastic riding the high. Taehyun was also enjoying it. He kept kissing the younger and playing with his hair.  
“I’m scared.” Kamal said nearing his climax not wanting to know the ending of the story.

  
He went for one more thrust and came inside his dance partner, Taehyung did too and covered them both. After he collapsed onto Tae before showering his everything with kisses. They tossed in the bed before Tae got up and put a robe on to take a shower.

  
“I’m going to take a shower…. If you want to join.”

  
How could the maknae resist, this man was his now, and he wanted to be with him forever.

**Author's Note:**

> Oof, I'm going to hell anyways tho.


End file.
